Chasing The Storm
by ShinjiruHikari
Summary: (Note: Part two added) As the storm brewed, her lonely heart was ready to part ways with the one girl she liked. But sometimes, a simple farewell isn't enough.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a short fic, featuring Sumireko x Shinya. I honestly didn't really think while I was writing so it somehow ended up like this (I was aiming for Mahiru x Sumireko again but that didn't happen I guess). I wanted something happier after watching episode 9 with a broken heart. So if I overlook any mistakes, I apologize.

Disclaimer: I don't own Akuma no Riddle.

* * *

Chasing The Storm  


The wind howled into the silent night, entering the lonely silence. The sheets barely cover her slim waist from the cold air. She lays in her bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Cracks litter the white concrete, leaving noticeable dust particles. She counts them with integrity, as if she were hoping it would lull her restless mind to sleep. Yet, like counting sheep, it's remains ineffective.

Hours seemed to have went by and as much as she wants to doze into her own dreamland, she can't. It was the loneliness that keeps her awake, forcing her to feel the strength of this burdensome emotion. This emptiness she feels is simply insatiable.

She's been listening to the approaching storm with sensitive ears. Even the distinct breaths she takes are audible to her. If the tiniest pin had dropped at that very moment, she would have easily detected it. Perhaps, her restlessness has left her senses open.

Her blue eyes shift to focus on the bed beside her. Her gaze lingers for a moment, scanning the bed from the pillows to the foot of the bed. Sorrow reaches her eyes when she notes how empty Banba's bed is. It was already past midnight and the silver haired girl still hadn't returned from her bath.

Just the thought of the girl not returning, not uttering a simplistic goodbye, left her with a sinking feeling. It made the empty void in her heart deepen. But underneath her layer of worry and loneliness came the hint of longing. It was a distinct pull, a nagging gut feeling, that made her want to reach out and hold the girl in place.

Saying it out loud would have been embarrassing for the frail assassin. Her tongue couldn't roll off such gut-wrenching words. She was far better than that, having grown up to be a prim and proper young lady. Grace and sophistication was all she seemed to know.

Banba wouldn't appreciate her parting words if they were articulated in a cheesy way. Perhaps, a smile would do. Or maybe even a hug. If her said roommate was in a decent mood, maybe, just maybe, a kiss on the cheek.

Sumireko heaved a sigh, shaking her head. It wasn't a lie that she had feelings for the silver haired girl with two different personalities. She actually liked both parts of Banba, even if they both tried to brush her off. Plus, the two amused her to the point where being with either side wasn't boring. But sometimes, Shinya could be more troublesome than the sweet, overly anxious Mahiru.

Feelings in general were not something she was accustomed to. She wasn't supposed to have distinct emotions; she was only here for her own personal reasons. To think that she let another person into her heart was unfathomable. Especially when the said person acted as if she didn't want anything to do with her.

It made her feel obligated to become closer to her roommate. She wanted to thoroughly get to know Banba. But despite how open Shinya was about herself, Mahiru was a tough cookie to crack between the two.

"Shinya-san... Mahiru-san..." Their names left her lips in a soft whisper. There was an edge to her tone that made her longing evident.

Turning on her side, facing away from Banba's unoccupied bed, she curled into a fetal position. Her eyes were filled with a deep, oppressing loneliness that was hooded beneath a serene barrier. This was a feeling she was used to, yet she had to admit that Banba was one of the few people she had ever wanted to get to know. On most occasions, she wasn't lonely if Banba was with her.

Closing her eyes, she tried to drift into a much needed slumber. But her efforts were thwarted when her eyes ended up popping open, startled by the crash of thunder. Amazingly, nothing sounded more peaceful to her than the storm raging outside.

"Yo, I'm back!" The door swung open, slamming into the wall with an audible thud. Sumireko, with her heavily beating heart, carefully sat up. She quickly locked her emotions away before the invasive girl charged into the room.

The wild grin and the glinting amethyst eyes were the only indication she needed to know that it was Shinya. The silver haired girl was dressed in the same dark blue yukata from the previous night with her hair done in its usual long ponytail. Her bangs were unevenly swept across her forehead, giving her a more dishevelled appearance.

"Ara~" Sumireko drew out, placing a hand against her cheek. "Must you come home so late?" Though her question was worded in a polite way, there was a still a hint of hurt laced within in it.

Shinya snorted in response, stalking into the room with her brash demeanor.

"I'd like to stay and chat but I only came back for my friend." Came the silver haired girl's retort as she began to sift through the room. Sumireko had opened her mouth to question the girl, to ask her about this "friend" she was talking about. But by the time she was ready to ask, Shinya was already wielding a sledgehammer that was probably half her size.

Noting the satisfaction practically oozing from Shinya's grin, her mouth snapped shut. Biting down on the inside of her cheeks, she held back the urge to chuckle at the girl's antics. Yet, when she saw the look within Shinya's eyes, all of the humor she felt disappeared.

Knowing that this might be goodbye, a permanent farewell between them, the sorrow returned. Although the girl's presence was enough to make her feel complete, she knew by the end of the night that Banba's bed would no longer be occupied. She knew the outcomes were beyond her knowledge, yet somehow, she had a gist of what might occur. Sporting a hint of a smile, she smiled as if it would be her last.

Meeting Shinya's amethyst eyes made her heart skip a beat, giving her the satisfaction of contentment when Shinya's usually manic eyes had softened to a lesser degree. Yet when she tried to smile a little wider, a little warmer, Shinya's expression immediately went hard.

She heard the clack of Shinya's shoes as the girl began to stalk towards her. Part of her should have felt nervous, especially knowing how unpredictable the girl was. But as she sat, clutching the sheets with frail hands, she only felt the tingle within her heavily beating heart. The only thing she could do was anticipate the girl's next actions.

"Ya know, it pisses me off when I have to hear Mahiru's thoughts about you." The sledgehammer dragged across the floor, creating a rather irritating screech. It was as if the weapon was protesting against Shinya's rough actions.

"Such stupid thoughts." Thunk! Shinya dropped the hammer down on the floor without batting an eye.

Sumireko's blue eyes widened, astonished, when Shinya roughly cupped her cheeks with surprisingly delicate hands. She managed to look up at Shinya, who returned the gesture with a harsh glare. But she remained still, slowly relaxing under Shinya's warm touch.

Those wild amethyst eyes were different up close. The usual crazed look within them were overshadowed, hidden with a different emotion that she couldn't seem to name. None the less, she already had an idea about the girl's true colors. However, Sumireko could only stare, astonished and enraptured, by the girl's astounding orbs as they bore into her soul.

They had been gazing into each other's for a good minute. Neither wanted to relent and break the private connection between them. It didn't take long before Shinya broke it.

"I've got a party to attend. Join me if ya want." Shinya let go of Sumireko, abruptly.

Turning away from Sumireko, Shinya moved to pick up her sledgehammer. As Sumireko observed the girl, the hint of sorrow touched her ice blue eyes. There was a nagging feeling tugging at Sumireko's chest, beckoning her towards the oblivious girl.

Without hesitating, Sumireko moved forward and grasped Shinya's wrist. Her attempt almost felt desperate, yet she didn't waver nor loosen her grip when Shinya's puzzled eyes peered down at her. The girl's usual grin had reverted into a frown, as if to question her actions.

It was the first time in her life that she felt absolutely helpless. If loneliness was painful, then this must have been twice the amount she had felt because deep inside of herself, she didn't want Shinya to go and never come back. She didn't want there to be a moment where she would never have another chance to become closer to the girl she liked. But because she knew that this was their mission, their sole duty to accomplish, she wouldn't stop her. This was Shinya's time to shine and she wouldn't ruin that for her.

In her struggle to find the right words, the two of them had ended up in a stare down. Shinya's eyes were burning like a wildfire, as if demanding the girl to let go, yet Sumireko's eyes were caught in a lonely cloud. The contrast between their emotions interlocked them together, forcing both sides to identify each other's emotions.

Neither had anticipated Sumireko's next course of actions. The girl had moved a hand upwards to rest on Shinya's shoulder and before either could blink, Sumireko leaned in and planted a chaste kiss against Shinya's cheek. The girl could feel Shinya's body stiffen up, emitting the surprise Shinya had felt.

By the time she pulled away, Shinya's eyes were flickering dangerously. Her eyes glared holes into Sumireko's face, burning the girl with her unblinking glare. Yet, it soon subsided when the silver haired girl averted her eyes.

"That's not a kiss." Shinya grunted, impatiently, recovering first from Sumireko's sudden action. "This is a kiss." Without a warning, Shinya grabbed Sumireko by the collar of her shirt and dragged the girl forward in a rough manner.

There was no time to protest or even process the girl's words. Shinya's lips had already pressed against Sumireko's, silencing any sound that would have left the girl's lips. The usually conserved and well-mannered Sumireko found herself in a flustered state, feeling absolutely bewildered and awed by Shinya's bold action.

It wasn't exactly the most pleasant first kiss she had ever received. It wasn't gentle nor loving and lacked the care most would have dreamed of. But still, it felt magical in its own way. Shinya's lips were far softer than she had expected, yet moved in a rough, stagnant manner. Sumireko, lost in the bliss that was consuming her, moved her hand up to trace the scar that etched a path along Shinya's cheek. Her index finger gently caressed it, feeling its rough texture beneath her fingertip.

The breath she hadn't she realized she had been holding dissolved, letting Shinya steal it effortlessly. The silver haired girl hadn't relented, having held her shirt tighter as the girl pressed her lips harder against hers. Slowly, the pace began to set its own rhythm between them, letting the two enjoy their little moment.

Even when they parted, their lips found each other once more as they took another breath. It was as if there was a force pulling them towards each other like magnets, bringing them together in an intimate connection. As enjoyable as it felt and memorable as it was, they both knew that the moment couldn't be prolonged any longer. Still, they both savored it, knowing it would likely be their last.

"You'll come back, right?" It was the first sentence that left her lips when they finally parted. It would have come off as a weak and desperate plea if Shinya hadn't known Sumireko at all. Instead, the silver haired girl merely bared her teeth in a wild grin.

"Of course! I don't intend to yield." Jabbing her thumb confidently at her chest, Shinya picked up her sledgehammer from the floor, effortlessly. "I'll see ya later, Sumireko." Shinya gave a half hearted wave before turning away.

Sumireko, somewhat satisfied, could only watch as Shinya sauntered away, dragging the hammer behind her. It made a long trail across the floor, screeching its protest. She watched, silently, trying to remember the shape of Shinya's outline as the girl began to make her way out the door.

By the time Shinya had exited, slamming the door behind her, Sumireko released a tense sigh. The storm itself hadn't relented, yet as she stole a glance towards the window, she merely smiled.

Grazing her lips with her fingertips, as if she were trying to remember the kisses that had transpired earlier, a soft hue of red began to paint her cheeks. Looking down at her lap, she placed a hand over her mouth and stifled a chuckle.

Indeed, that kiss met her criteria. Perhaps, even a little better.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Decided to write a second part with Mahiru x Sumireko because it was sort of requested I guess. Hence the different title, think of it as an extra scene, instead of a sequel. Thank you for reviewing and please enjoy. Once again, I apologize for overlooking any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own AnR.

* * *

Caught In A Storm

Her umbrella had been abandoned by her feet as she stood, gripping the railing with delicate hands. Her silken blonde locks were slowly becoming drenched from the unrelenting downpour. The heavily pouring rain did nothing to discourage her from enjoying the moment of fresh air.

The thought of heading back inside hadn't crossed her mind. Not even when the wind carrying a careful breeze had become more aggressive, making her umbrella tumble across the ground and her hair jerk violently. Not even when the rain began to feel like tiny icicles slapping against her skin did she feel the need to go back inside. Her body may be fragile, but she wasn't broken glass.

Closing her eyes, she savored the feeling for a little longer. It felt comforting to feel the raindrops land on her skin, making her feel free from her inner burdens. But she knew that moments like these would never last. No matter how wonderful and content she felt, she couldn't forget her mission and her reasons for being here.

The door suddenly opened, snapping her out of her daze. Her eyes fluttered opened, feeling suddenly alert. Feeling a bit peeved that her peaceful moment had been interrupted. she carefully turning her head to meet the intruder.

"A-Ah.. s-sorry!" A flutter of silver hair, accompanied by an awkward bow, it didn't take much for her to recognize the girl.

Trembling like a leaf in front of Sumireko, the girl was still frozen in a bow. It made the blonde wonder what she could have done to make the girl so nervous around her. Then again, her persistence did seem to affect the girl, even if the silver haired girl would never admit it. Perhaps, that was a reason why the girl acted fidgety and fearful around her.

"Ara," She voiced out, amused by her roommate. "Banba-san, were you seeking my presence?" It was only a light tease. Yet she knew without a doubt that Mahiru would react. A silent countdown went off within her head, awaiting the girl's reaction.

Sure enough, Mahiru didn't disappoint.

"N-No! It... it was just a coincidence! I-I'm sorry if I bothered you." The panicked Mahiru exclaimed, covering her face with trembling hands. "I'll go..." Mahiru recovered, straightening her back to keep a stiff composure. Her head tilted forward, giving another polite bow once more towards the suddenly silent Sumireko.

The sandy blonde stared at the girl, intently, debating on what she should do. If she had a choice, she would have immediately moved forward and hugged the silver haired girl just for being adorable. But that option would probably overwhelm the overly anxious girl, to the point where she'd either faint or flee like usually did.

Out of the corner of her eye, she suddenly noticed the frown perched on Mahiru's lips. The girl had claimed she would leave, yet she still stood in her spot, staring at Sumireko with those amethyst eyes. It made the usually composed girl feel a bit self-conscious, noticing just how focused Mahiru was on her face. If she didn't know any better, the girl looked like she was about to either kill her or hug her. She hoped it was the latter.

"You're g-getting soaked. Maybe... maybe you should come inside." Mahiru's voice had become a bit more confident, even if the girl had stuttered. Sumireko found it quite endearing to witness, especially when she noticed how contrasting it was to Shinya's personality. The two were definitely opposites, yet she knew they both shared the same hidden agenda.

"Ara, are you starting to care about my well-being?" Sumireko couldn't help but tease, placing a hand over her mouth. Just watching Mahiru's face explode with a blossoming shade of red made her day. It made the storm much more enjoyable to experience.

"Y-Yes! I mean... n-no!" Mahiru stammered, incoherently, bowing her head in a bashful manner. Her silver strands fell, covering the scarred side of her face.

Sumireko's heart tingled with unspoken emotions. They were prying, uncontrollable emotions that were burying themselves deep into her heavily beating heart. She could feel it twisting and embracing her chest with a feeling that made her stomach feel like it was going to drop. Her hands immediately moved to press against her chest. She found herself astonished when she felt her own faint heartbeat against her palm.

She could barely breathe or think when Mahiru's eyes decided to gaze into hers with their own flashing emotions. She had to hold onto the railing tighter with her delicate hands to support herself.

"Inukai-san is probably making her move." She tried to break their connection. But that only made Mahiru's amethyst orbs waver with a tint of sorrow and desperation. She wasn't quite sure what triggered it nor did she know what would be in store for her.

Mahiru was approaching her, wearing the same bashful look yet walking with a more confident posture. If she hadn't known this was Mahiru, she would have thought this girl was Shinya because of the way she carried herself. Not wanting to strain her neck any further, she carefully began to face the girl.

Turning around, Sumireko found herself face to face with a blushing Mahiru.

She had never seen Mahiru up close before, though she couldn't disagree that it was almost like the times Shinya got in her face. This was different, different than Shinya's brash choice of actions. As she studied the girl for a good minute, she found herself beginning to appreciate the girl's rough yet soft features.

The scar etched vertically across her face gave her a more wild appeal. It looked slightly rough in contrast to her unblemished porcelain skin. But it completed the girl's appearance, making her both a shy and dangerous companion. She had an idea about where the scar had resulted from; she wasn't about to ask though.

Bringing a hand up, her palm gently cupped the girl's cheek. It made the girl flinch, as if she had shocked the girl with her touch, but slowly, the girl relaxed slightly. Mahiru didn't resist nor move away, giving Sumireko the signal that contact between them was fine.

Her thumb glided across the scar, surprised just how smooth it was despite its rough complexion. Though, it still had a rough edge to it, it wasn't unpleasant to touch. Surprisingly, Mahiru hadn't protested as she continued to caress the scar.

"S-Sumi... Sumireko." Her name flowed out of Mahiru's lips in a soft, sweet whisper. This was the first time Mahiru had ever called her name.

Withdrawing her hand in a quick manner, as if her hand had suddenly caught fire, Sumireko turned away from the silver haired girl. Her heart was pounding hard within her chest, beating faster than she could ever imagine. Her cheeks suddenly felt warm, as if the sun was heating them up, and her throat felt tight, as if there was a lump in it.

Drawing in a deep breath, she tried to regain her composure. Her mind and heart tried to reject the emotions stirring within her chest, hoping they would eventually fade. They hadn't relented, hadn't stopped shouting their presence at her. These emotions refused to leave her alone, knowing full well that she was trying to ignore them.

Just acknowledging these emotions made her recoil. It left a bitter taste in her mouth to think that she had let herself become so attached to her roommate. To the point where she had strong affections for the said girl, it was hard to shake these feelings away. It should have felt wrong, not because Mahiru was a girl though, it was wrong because this wasn't part of her mission. She wasn't supposed to like the girl, yet she ended up letting her guard down.

"I'm sorry."

Sumireko's eyes only had time to widen when a pair of soft hands cupped her cheek. Her head was turned to face the silver haired girl, making her blood run cold when she thought of what Mahiru was about to do.

Would she snap her neck and leave her to rot out in the rain? The idea itself seemed far fetched to her, especially when she knew Mahiru was the timid of the duo. She wouldn't hurt her-

A warm pair of lips touched hers in a timid manner.

She could feel those warm lips move against her in a clumsy manner, displaying the girl's inexperience. They moved in a slow but synchronized pattern, letting a rhythm begin. She could feel the nervousness and hesitance radiating off Mahiru's body heat. Somehow, she found it quite endearing to witness. When she began to respond, the bliss finally took over.

They both were obviously inexperienced as they tried to set a pace and rhythm between them. Sumireko could feel the gentleness that emitted off Mahiru, feeling just how careful and wary the girl was. The kiss only felt sweeter when Mahiru boldly began to stroke her cheek with her thumb, making her eyes flutter shut.

It didn't matter that they were both drenched from the rain. It didn't matter that they both felt cold as the wind's unrelenting breeze tried to blow them off their feet. All Sumireko could feel was the warmth of both Mahiru's lips and her petite body.

By the time they pulled away, Sumireko opened her eyes and met Mahiru's amethyst eyes. They shared a gaze for a moment, both reading each other's emotions.

"Good luck." It was Mahiru's turn to feel surprised. There was a meaning behind Sumireko's words, a meaning that silver haired girl had no trouble catching. Despite the sadness and genuine worry glinting within Sumireko's ice blue eyes, there was another emotion that showed on her face.

"I enjoyed our time together. We should have tea together sometime." Sumireko carried her words in a polite, graceful way. Her lips pulled into a small smile that was obviously only meant for Mahiru. It wasn't sinister nor mocking, it was genuinely warm and inviting.

Stepping around the girl, she picked up her fallen umbrella with cold hands. They were starting to feel numb from the chilly atmosphere and from the icy rain that continued to fall. She began to head towards the door, unfazed by the fact that her whole body was drenched. Instead, she paused and glanced over her shoulder at the stunned Mahiru.

"Shall we head back to our dorm?" She asked, earning a surprised look from her roommate. The girl's face had turned a rosy red, making her look as if she was about to explode.

No words needed to be said when Mahiru approached her. She didn't protest nor say a word when their hands brushed and their fingers slowly interlocked. Instead, she led the way back inside, leading them away from the unrelenting storm.

She was already caught in a storm. A storm that carried her emotions.


End file.
